Something Wrong
by Betelgeuse Bellatrix
Summary: "Dia mengalami distrofi otot, kakinya akan lumpuh selamanya."/"Izinkan aku membawanya, aku akan merawatnya diasrama dan menggendongnya kemanapun yang ia mau."/Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, Taufan merasa harus mengalungkan tangannya dileher Halilintar dan merasakan hangatnya tubuh sang sahabat/ HaliTau! Not incest!


"Dia mengalami distrofi otot, kakinya akan lumpuh selamanya."

"Aku tak mampu menggendongnya apalagi membelikannya kursi roda, aku ibu yang payah, hanya aku yang ia punya, ibunya yang payah."

"Izinkan aku membawanya, aku akan merawatnya diasrama dan menggendongnya kemanapun yang ia mau."

* * *

Something Wrong

By

Betelgeuse Bellatrix

Disclaimer: Monsta!

Warn: OOC, HaliTau as best friends not twin, typos, Sho-ai agak Yaoi, bukan tulisan dengan EYD sempurna.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, DON'T JUDGE!

Enjoy^^

* * *

"Ibu, lihatlah!"

Pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata sejernih batu safir itu menggerutu. Ia terduduk disebuah alat pengukur berat badan dengan wajah cemberut. Sang ibu yang masih sibuk dengan sesuatu diatas kompor hanya tertawa geli.

"Hanya bertambah 2 kg, Taufan," ujarnya lembut.

"Tapi bu, 2 kg itu sudah cukup menambah beban Halilintar, nanti dia keberatan," kilah Taufan-nama pemuda itu- dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Halilintar'mu' kan kuat," sang ibu terkikik geli saat mencoba menggoda anak semata wayangnya.

"I-ibu! Jangan menggunakan lelucon yang 'nyaris' begitu!"

Ibunya semakin tertawa melihat anaknya yang memerah dan tergagap. Sementara Taufan mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari berkomat-kamit entah apa atas kelakuan ibunya. Sekarang Taufan tahu darimana kelakuan jahil tidak jelasnya ia dapatkan.

Suara bel menghentikan percakapan pagi yang hangat di rumah mungil itu. Sang ibu bergegas mematikan kompor dan menuju ruang depan. Taufan mencoba merangkak mendekati kursi makan.

"Hei, seragam sekolahmu bisa kotor kalau kau merangkak seperti itu, bodoh!"

Suara dingin itu menghentikan Taufan. Ah, suara ini benar-benar membuat Taufan ingin menceburkan sang pemilik suara ke got terdekat karena mengatainya bodoh. Ditatapnya sengit seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan potongan rambut yang sama seperti Taufan, ah lebih tepatnya Taufan yang 'dipaksa' memiliki potongan rambut yang sama. Pemuda itu balik menatap Taufan dengan mata merahnya yang berkilau.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau yang bodoh kampret Halilintar!" umpat Taufan pada pemuda itu.

Yang diumpati hanya tersenyum miring, menyeringai senang mendapati Taufan mengumpatnya. Ia kemudian berjongkok dihadapan Taufan, menyodorkan punggung tegapnya. Taufan yang tak perlu diperintahpun mengerti, ia menaiki punggung Halilintar.

"Berangkat sekarang?" tanya Taufan yang sudah nyaman digendongan sahabatnya.

"Hm," jawab Halilintar acuh.

Setelah mereka berpamitan dengan sang ibu dan segala wejangan yang dikeluarkan ibunya, Taufan dan Halilintar akhirnya bisa berjalan menuju sekolah mereka. Beberapa orang disapa oleh Taufan, bahkan ada yang memberikan uang saku tambahan atau makanan dan diterima dengan senang hati oleh mereka, maksudnya Taufan saja. Halilintar hanya diam dan sedikit menaikkan senyumnya jika perlu saja, ia memang begitu sejak lahir kok.

"Jadi, sudah selesai acara temu kangenmu dengan ibumu?" tanya Halilintar. Mereka kini masih berada ditengah perjalanan menuju sekolah namun sudah keluar dari kawasan tetangga Taufan. Karena itulah mereka bisa saling berbicara tanpa gangguan.

"Sudah, hari ini kita pulang ke asramamu, oke?" jawab Taufan dengan gembira.

Halilintar tak menjawab, namun sebuah senyum samar tak dapat menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya. Tangan kokoh Halilintar membenahi gendongannya pada Taufan agar lebih nyaman. Tangan Taufan yang tadinya mencengkram bahu Halilintar kini beralih mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher pemuda bermata merah. Tubuh mereka cukup dekat hingga membuat Halilintar mencium bau segar hujan dari tubuh Taufan. Dan senyum itu kembali naik, ah, berapa hari ia tak mencium bau ini, ia cukup rindu.

Mereka biasanya memang bersama selama 24 jam, tentu saja karena mereka satu asrama. Sekolah mereka adalah sekolah bertaraf internasional dengan segala fasilitas luar biasa, termasuk asrama. Setiap murid diberikan satu kamar disebuah kompleks hunian tak jauh dari sekolah. Meski mendapat asrama, namun mereka tetap dibebaskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sebenarnya Taufan memiliki asramanya sendiri, namun melihat kondisinya, Halilintar memaksanya ikut tinggal bersamanya. Dan mau tak mau, Taufan menurut meski dahulu ia harus diseret dan diberi tatapan tajam oleh Halilintar, dan jangan lupa ia dikurung hampir 3 hari olehnya.

2 minggu yang lalu sekolah mereka memberi kebijakan liburan sebelum uji coba test akhir yang akan mereka jalankan. Ya, Taufan dan Halilintar adalah murid kelas 3 SMA. Dan waktu 2 minggu itu digunakan Taufan untuk pulang kerumah ibunya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Meninggalkan Halilintar diasrama seorang diri. Berbeda dengan Taufan, Halilintar masih memiliki keluarga utuh, seutuh-utuhnya tanpa kekurangan bahagia dan material. Namun ia enggan pulang dan memilih menunggu Taufan di asramanya yang sepi.

Waktu selama 14 hari benar-benar membuat Halilintar berniat ingin menyusul sahabatnya itu, namun ia sadar, Taufan yang sensitif itu akan marah besar padanya. Dan dengan sabar ia berhasil menunggu dan segera bergegas menemui Taufan pagi ini.

"Heh, makhluk bodoh, kau tambah gendut?"

"APA! SIALAN KAU MANUSIA TANPA EKSPRESI! KAU YANG BODOH KAMPRET!"

Telinga Halilintar hampir berdenging mendengar suara lantang Taufan. Namun ia tak mampu memungkiri bahwa ia senang mendengarnya. Mendengar Taufan yang mengumpatinya, meneriakan kata-kata kasar padanya, berteriak padanya, bahkan menggerutu tak jelas sepanjang hari karenanya membuat Halilintar merasa bangga. Karena semua yang pemuda bermata safir itu lakukan adalah karenanya, dan Halilintar tak mampu lagi menahan senyum karena ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan diperutnya.

.

.

.

Taufan hampir menghabiskan stok kesabarannya pada soal matematika dihadapannya. Ia sebenarnya ingin meremas-remas kertas yang dipenuhi dengan angka itu keluar jendela. Namun, meski ini hanya uji coba, semua ini tetap penting untuk kelanjutan masa depannya nanti, jadi Taufan menahan pikiran sadis untuk memutilasi kertas ujiannya.

Jika kalian bertanya apakah Taufan bodoh seperti yang dikatakan Halilintar, maka kalian salah. Jika Taufan bodoh, bagaimana bisa ia masuk ke sekolah elit ini sementara keluarganya juga bukan orang berada? Semua itu karena Taufan memiliki IQ yang cukup tinggi, meski tak setinggi Halilintar. Pihak manapun rela memberikan beasiswa untuknya, apalagi melihat semangatnya meski dalam keterbatasan. Namun, semua orang memiliki kepandaian sendiri-sendiri kan? Begitulah Taufan. Ia akan jatuh berlutut pada soal matematika yang sudah dicampur dengan huruf. Jika kesemua adalah angka, Taufan bisa mengerjakannya hanya dalam waktu 30 detik, tapi digabung dengan huruf, maka Taufan lebih memilih untuk membersihkan toilet saja.

Kefrustasiannya mendadak hilang berganti jengkel, pasalnya sebuah benda-yang Taufan yakin adalah buntalan kertas- menghantam kepala bagian belakangnya sedari tadi. Taufan bukan manusia egois dan suci yang patuh dengan aturan ujian-jangan mencontek atau memperbolehkan dicontek- jadi ia pasti dengan senang hati menengok jika ada yang memanggilnya atau ia butuhkan. Namun tidak dalam situasi ini, tidak saat Taufan lebih memilih menggosok kamar mandi daripada mengerjakan ujian apalagi dengan pengawas bertampang horror berbadan kekar dengan kumis aduhai.

Lagi, lemparan itu tak berhenti. Taufan mendesis sebal. Kemudian dengan terpaksa ia menoleh dan mendapati Halilintar yang hampir melempar buntalan kertas padanya-lagi. Halilintar ingin menconteknya? Apa dunia mau kiamat? Jelas-jelas IQ pemuda itu lebih tinggi darinya.

'Tangkap'

Kira-kira begitulah yang Taufan tangkap dari bisikan Halilintar. Dengan enggan Taufan menunduk mengambil buntalan kertas yang ternyata sudah banyak berserakan dibawah bangkunya. Ia ambil satu yang berwarna putih. Dengan perlahan ia membukanya.

12\. a

15\. d

18\. c

Taufan menyeringai senang. Ah, sahabatnya yang baik. Dengan segera ia fokus pada kertas ujian dan contekan dari Halilintar. Bahkan ia tak menyadari seseorang yang berdiri didekatnya dengan tampang masam.

"APA HAL NI WAHAI ANAK MUDAAAAA!"

Taufan berjengit, mampus! Ketahuan nyontek, hujan lokal, bau pula, kena wajah Taufan yang ganteng lagi, sial!

"Hai, cik gu, hehehe..." mengabaikan wajahnya yang tersiram hujan lokal, Taufan terkekeh tak jelas.

"KELUAR DARI KELAS KEBENARAAANNNN!"

"Tapi cik gu, aku tidak mencontek, itu Hali.."

"ALASAAAANNNN! KEBENARAN TAK TERIMA ALASAAANNNN!"

Taufan menghembuskan napasnya pasrah. Ya sudahlah, pikir Taufan. Dengan lunglai ia mencoba turun dari kursinya, namun sebelum itu seseorang menyodorkan punggungnya di hadapan Taufan.

"APA KAU NI ANAK MUDA!"

"Maaf, cik gu papa, kalau Taufan merangkak dari sini hingga keluar kelas, bajunya dan celananya akan kotor, dan cik gu mama zilla tak suka kotor kan? Harus ada yang menggendongnya," sahut Halilintar.

Guru itu nampak berpikir namun kemudian menjentikan jarinya dan menggerakan tangannya seolah mengusir. Halilintar tersenyum senang kemudian meninggalkan kelas dengan Taufan digendongannya.

Didepan kelas, Halilintar menurunkan Taufan dilorong koridor depan kelas, dibawah jendela kelas mereka dan kemudian dirinya duduk sebelah Taufan. Sang pemilik mata safir hanya diam dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding dibelakangnya. Taufan menghela napasnya yang mendapat perhatian dari Halilintar.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Ini salahmu! Ini juga penting untuk beasiswaku!"

Halilintar mengangkat alisnya mendapati Taufan yang cepat marah. "Kalau masalah beasiswa, orang tuaku bisa membantumu, mereka tak keberatan."

"Hahahaha... Membantuku? Hahahaha..." Taufan tertawa mendengar pernyataan Halilintar. Namun pemuda bermata merah itu mendapati tawa itu adalah aneh, bukan tawa ceria milik Taufan. Namun tak lama setelahnya, tawa Taufan berangsur pulih. "Heh, sudahlah Hali, bantuanmu sudah terlalu banyak."

"Aku serius," ujar Halilintar. Ia adalah Halilintar, seluruh manusia tahu bahwa Halilintar bukan orang yang bermain-main dengan ucapannya. Mata merah sewarna rubi miliknya menatap Taufan yang tersenyum.

"Aku selalu merepotkanmu kan, Hali?"

"Tidak pernah."

"Yang benar saja. Itu terbukti baru beberapa menit yang lalu, kau tergesa-gesa mengerjakan ujianmu untuk selesai lebih awal agar aku punya waktu untuk mencontek. Selama 3 tahun kau terpaksa selalu bersamaku dan menggendongku karena aku tak bisa berjalan. Kau terpaksa meluangkan waktumu untuk membantuku mengerjakan tugas, pergi kesana kemari, dan bahkan kau harus berbagi ranjang dan asrama denganku, semua itu karena aku lemah, padahal kau masih muda, tapi kau terjebak bersamaku," kata Taufan dengan senyum sendu.

Halilintar menatap Taufan, tak menyangka dia akan berbicara seperti itu dengan tatapan sendu. Tanpa sadar Halilintar mengepalkan tangannya ketika merasakan rasa aneh didadanya. Halilintar tak memungkiri semua perkataan Taufan, karena memang begitu nyatanya. Ada kalanya Halilintar lelah harus menggendong Taufan, ada kalanya ia ingin pergi bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain, dan ada kalanya ia ingin lepas dari Taufan. Namun baginya semua itu manusiawi, meski begitu, banyak momen-momen yang pada akhirnya membuat Halilintar tak bisa lepas dari Taufan. Ia sadar, dan itu bukan karena Taufan yang membutuhkannya atau alasan bahwa hanya dirinya yang bisa membantu Taufan, tidak, Halilintar bukan manusia sebaik itu. Halilintar adalah manusia yang terlahir dan terdidik egois, dan ia melakukan semua ini karena sisi egoisnya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku bukan manusia sebaik itu. Aku melakukannya bukan untukmu, aku melakukannya untuk diriku sendiri," Halilintar bersusah payah menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak tak terkendali. Ia adalah Halilintar yang spontan seperti kembang api, namun kali ini ia hanya ingin memercik, agar setidaknya Taufan sadar. "Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin, karena aku membutuhkanmu untuk terus didekatku agar aku tetap waras."

"..."

Tak ada sahutan.

Halilintar yang merasa aneh setelah tak mendapat tanggapan memilih menatap Taufan. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah Taufan yang memasang headset dikedua telinganya. Halilintar menghela napasnya kemudian mengambil salah satu ujung headset dan memasangnya disalah satu telinganya. Namun ia terkaget ketika suara musik yang keras itu menyapa alat pendengarannya. Diambilnya ponsel Taufan dan dikecilkannya volume musik kemudian memangku ponsel itu di kakinya yang bersila.

Taufan mendelik ketika Halilintar mengecilkan volume musiknya. Namun ia hanya diam dan tak ingin berdebat. Ia kemudian menatap Halilintar yang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sebuah wafer bersalut keju dibuka sang peringkat pertama sedang Taufan hanya menatapnya. Kemudian dibaginya menjadi dua sang wafer dan diberikannya salah satu bagian yang lebih besar kepada Taufan.

Taufan hanya menerimanya tanpa berkata apapun. Ditatapnya wafer itu, salah satu pemberian Halilintar. Taufan berpikir apakah dirinya masih pantas mendapat kebaikan dari sahabatnya ini padahal ia telah merenggut kebebasan Halilintar? Rasanya ia tak pantas. Taufan tersenyum dan menatap wafernya. Ia bertekat bahwa ini adalah kebaikan terakhir yang akan ia terima. Dan dimakannya wafer itu dalam sekali suapan.

.

.

.

Mata sewarna rubi Halilintar menatap heran Taufan yang kini digendong Gopal. Biasanya ia akan senang jika ada yang mau berbaik hati membantu Taufan. Dan bersyukur seluruh teman sekelasnya selalu mau membantu Taufan entah itu menggendongnya atau mengambilkan sesuatu untuknya. Namun kini, perasaan itu berganti dengan perasaan tidak suka.

Penolakan Taufan saat pulang tadi cukup membuat Halilintar berdecih marah. Lelaki beriris biru itu memilih pulang bersama Gopal, dan lagi ia juga lebih memilih pulang ke rumah ibunya, bukan ke asrama Halilintar seperti yang mereka janjikan tadi pagi. Semua tindakannya itu membuat Halilintar ingin menyeret tubuh rapuh itu kembali padanya. Sejujurnya ia tak suka ketika Taufan menolaknya dan nampak seperti enggan untuk bersamanya.

.

.

.

Halilintar hampir menggeram frustasi ketika 4 hari ini ia tak menemukan eksistensi Taufan dimanapun. Ia tak masuk sekolah, dirumah ibunya juga sepi tanpa penghuni. Ia sadar, bahwa ia memang terjebak pada Taufan sejak lama.

Sejak mereka menginjak kelas 1 SMA dan Taufan didiagnosis menderita distrofi otot, Halilintar mulai merasakan ini. Ia dan Taufan memang teman sejak bangku SMP dan berlanjut hingga ke SMA. Ia masih ingat bagaimana usaha keras Taufan untuk mendekatinya yang dingin dan menyeramkan.

Taufan adalah pemuda ceria yang menyenangkan. Ia sangat aktif dan kreatif. Senyumnya lugas dan sangat tulus, dan semua itulah yang membuat Halilintar merasa tak mampu tidur. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika Taufan mendapat penyakit itu kala menginjak kelas 1 SMA. Kala itu seluruh aura berwarna disekitar Taufan seolah runtuh begitu juga hati Halilintar. Dan ia masih ingat perjuangannya sendiri untuk mengembalikan Taufan menjadi seperti Taufan yang Halilintar kenal.

Dimulai dari ibunya yang tak mampu membiayai kebutuhan medis Taufan, ia menawarkan diri, bukan untuk membelikannya kursi roda, namun untuk menggendongnya setiap saat. Lalu bagaimana ia memaksa Taufan tinggal diasrama meski harus menyeretnya. Memaksa Taufan memotong rambutnya seperti dirinya dan memakaikannya topi senada dengan miliknya pula. Dan yang paling membekas adalah bagaimana ia terus mencoba mengawasi Taufan setiap detik tanpa tidur hanya agar mencegahnya bunuh diri dan itu membutuhkan waktu selama 3 hari dengan mengurungnya diasrama dengan Halilintar.

Semua hal ini membuatnya terikat pada perasaan salah yang tak bisa Halilintar hindari. Ia terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Taufan, caci maki pemuda itu, kejahilannya, lelucon garingnya, hembusan napasnya di leher Halilintar, kalungan tangannya yang erat, aroma tubuhnya, dan sensasi ketika tubuh Taufan beradu dengan punggung tegapnya. Ia terlalu terbiasa dan nyaris gila jika tak merasakannya.

Halilintar mencengkram rambutnya dengan gusar. Ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa esok adalah hari terakhir Taufan menghindarinya. Karena Halilintar akan mencarinya dan menyeretnya jika perlu kemudian menghempaskan tubuh rapuh itu ke ranjangnya dan mengikatnya jika memang perlu. Karena ia memang tak lagi mampu berpikir waras tanpa Taufan.

.

.

.

Rambutnya yang memang berantakan tampak semakin tak terurus. Mata tajam dan penuh misteri miliknya nampak sayu dan berkantung. Tubuh tegapnya tak setegap biasa, nampak lelah dan lemah. Kakinya yang biasa berbalut _sneaker_ mahal, kini hanya berbalut sandal dengan perban disana-sini. Ia berjalan cepat tak menghiraukan kakinya yang mulai menampakan warna merah karena darah yang merembes dari perbannya. Tak ada yang ia pedulikan, selain tujuannya yang hampir sampai.

Yaya dan Ying mengerutkan keningnya melihat kondisi Halilintar. Menurut mereka itu adalah kondisi terburuk Halilintar yang pernah mereka lihat, apalagi ketika mereka tiba di asrama Halilintar tadi pagi untuk memberinya informasi. Sungguh, ruangan itu nampak seperti baru saja terkena angin badai, banyak barang pecah dilantai yang mereka yakini menjadi penyebab luka kaki Halilintar. Ah, jangan lupakan Halilintar yang meringkuk diranjangnya memandangi ponselnya.

Kedua gadis itu tak memungkiri bahwa mereka tahu apa yang terjadi. Karena bagaimanapun, Halilintarlah yang datang pada mereka dengan keadaan kacau mencari keberadaan sahabat yang selalu berada dalam gendongannya. Mereka awalnya mengerut bingung karena mereka tak pernah berpisah, namun melihat absensi Taufan yang alfa selama 4 hari cukup membuat mereka mengerti ada yang tak beres. Dan hari ini, lelaki ceria penghuni kelas mereka telah kembali hadir mengisi kelas tambahan yang hanya dihadiri beberapa murid, dan kedua gadis itu segera memberitahu Halilintar sesuai janji mereka.

Karena itulah Halilintar dengan tergesa menuju sekolah diikuti Yaya dan Ying yang kesulitan menyamai langkah Halilintar. Jarak sekolah dengan asrama memang tak terlalu jauh, namun cukup membuat Yaya dan Ying kehabisan napas. Meskipun begitu tak ada dari keduanya yang melambatkan laju kakinya. Demi apapun, Yaya dan Ying merasakan firasat buruk dan merasa bahwa itu karena informasi yang mereka sampaikan pada Halilintar beberapa menit lalu.

Halilintar memasuki area sekolah yang sepi, tentu saja, kelas telah selesai 30 menit yang lalu ditambah itu hanya kelas tambahan untuk murid remidi. Semburat oranye di langit menambah suasana tak menyenangkan di tempat sepi seperti ini. Yang sekarang diharapkannya adalah pemuda itu masih disana, menunggu jemputan atau menulis catatan atau apapun itu. Tak ia pungkiri bahwa kakinya sakit dan sedikit lengket karena darah, namun rasa senang didadanya yang hampir meledak menyingkirkan rasa sakit itu.

Pintu kelasnya terlihat dan senyum Halilintar mengembang. Ia melambatkan langkahnya, memantapkan hatinya sebelum membuka pintu krem itu. Dan seseorang yang duduk dikursi roda sembari menulis sesuatu di bangku depan membuat darah Halilintar berdesir. Dia masih sama, nampak bersinar dan rapuh dengan aura menyenangkan. Bahkan senyum yang ditujukan untuk Halilintar kali ini nampak begitu indah.

"Yo, Hali _shit_!"

Bahkan sapaannya pun nampak sangat menyenangkan.

Halilintar mendecih kemudian menyingkirkan beberapa bangku yang baru saja digunakan para murid lain kedekat dinding bersama banyak bangku yang lain hingga hanya menyisakan Taufan dan kursi rodanya dan meja kecil yang Taufan gunakan untuk menulis. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Taufan dan memilih duduk melantai di sampingnya sembari memandang sang pemuda ceria dari bawah.

"Kau punya kursi roda?" tanya Halilintar.

"Calon ayahku yang membelikannya, hehehe... Ternyata ibuku menyembunyikan laki-laki selama ini."

Halilintar tersenyum.

"Kau tetap butuh digendong kan?"

Taufan terdiam mendengar pernyataan Halilintar. Ditatapnya sang sahabat dengan teliti. Kemudian ia mengernyit melihat bagaimana sahabatnya itu nampak sangat berantakan, tak seperti dirinya yang dahulu.

"Kau kenapa? Jelek sekali," tanya Taufan yang diakhiri dengan kekehan. Tak ada niat mengalihkan pembicaraan, Taufan hanya penasaran.

"Berhenti tertawa makhluk nista, ini karenamu, tidak membantumu membuatku bingung untuk melakukan apa. Aku yakin itu karena kau terlalu sering merepotkanku."

Tidak, pilihan kata yang salah Hali. Taufan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ya, kau benar."

Halilintar agak terkejut ketika suara itu begitu dingin.

"Hei,"

"Ya, bukankah aku sudah sering merepotkanmu? Bodohnya aku, harusnya aku tahu kau begitu terbebani," kata Taufan dengan sendu. Ia sudah memikirkan ini. Sudah cukup renungan 4 hari dirumah calon ayahnya menghindari Halilintar. Dan keputusan yang diambilnya untuk berhenti merepotkan sang sahabat telah bulat. "Kau bebas sekarang, Hali."

Halilintar tertawa sengak dan menatap tajam Taufan. "Kau meracau, dasar bodoh!"

"Aku serius."

Dan tawa Halilintar terhenti.

"Sudah cukup selama ini aku merepotkanmu, aku sadar, aku hanya beban bagimu. Aku sudah memiliki kehidupan yang lebih baik sekarang., jadi kau tak perlu lagi merasa bertanggung jawab, Hali. Kau bebas dariku."

Dengan serentetan kalimat itu, Taufan menjalankan kursi rodanya. Ia melewati Halilintar yang masih terdiam dan menuju pintu keluar. Ia tak butuh pemuda itu lagi, ia bisa melakukan semua sendiri, ia ingin pemuda itu bahagia. Dan bahagia Halilintar bukanlah bersamanya yang hanya menjadi beban untuk hidup sempurna pemuda itu. Meski ia akui, jauh disudut hatinya, ada perasaan gelisah dan takut untuk jauh dari Halilintar, namun, ia sudah membulatkan tekatnya. Ia hanya ingin Halilintar bahagia.

"Aku berharap aku bisa melihatmu meraih mimpimu, Hali. Sudah cukup aku merepotkanmu, sudah cukup aku menghancurkan hidupmu, jadi biarkan aku pergi, kita akan berpi~

Ucapan Taufan terhenti ketika tangan Halilintar menahan roda milik kursi roda Taufan. Dengan reflek, pergerakan Taufan terhenti, dan afeksinya berubah kearah Halilintar yang masih terduduk dilantai dengan wajah kelam yang ia tundukan dengan tangan kanannya yang menahan kursi roda Taufan.

"Kau jangan bercanda."

Suara rendah Halilintar menggentarkan Taufan. Entah mengapa ada perasaan takut yang menyelimutinya.

"Le-lepaskan!"

Ditepisnya tangan Halilintar yang memegang rodanya. Namun yang terjadi justru membuat Taufan terkejut dan mengerang kesakitan ketika punggungnya membentur lantai keramik dengan keras. Ya, Halilintar menarik tangan Taufan hingga pemuda itu terhempas dari kursi roda dan terlentang diatas lantai dengan Halilintar yang kini mengurungnya.

Taufan hampir mengumpat sebelum suaranya tercekat melihat wajah Halilintar yang menatapnya tajam. Halilintar yang berada diatasnya dengan kedua tangan kokoh yang mencengkeram erat tangan Taufan disamping kepala pemuda beriris safir. Taufan bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah sahabatnya yang nampak kacau. Air mukanya tak dapat Taufan baca, namun ketakutan pada diri Taufan juga tak mampu dibendung. Untuk kedua kalinya ia merasa takut. Kali pertama adalah ketika Halilintar menatapnya tajam saat dahulu dirinya ingin bunuh diri karena frustasi.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Taufan."

Taufan mencoba memberontak, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan cengkeraman Halilintar. Namun apa daya dirinya, yang ia hadapi adalah Halilintar, sekuat apapun Taufan, ia tak akan bisa menandinginya. Tapi yang lebih membuatnya tak karuan adalah ekpresi Halilintar.

"Lepaskan, Hali! Aku tak butuh bantuanmu lagi! Aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri!"

"Heh, kau pikir, aku melakukannya untukmu?" Halilintar tergelak membuat Taufan nyaris tak mampu bernapas.

Halilintar tak lagi mampu, ia tak akan lagi mampu menahan semua ini. Maka ia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk semakin menindih Taufan. Pemuda bermata biru itu mengerang, menolak, namun persetan, Halilintar sudah tak tahan. Justru gestur penolakan Taufan yang membuatnya semakin ingin bertindak berani.

Taufan membelalak, tubuhnya mendadak kaku ketika bibirnya dibungkam Halilintar dengan kasar. Taufan menolak, kepalanya ia terus gerakkan agar ia bisa lepas. Tapi ia salah, gerakannya justru membuat Hali beranjak menduduki perutnya dan kedua lututnya menindih telapak tangan Taufan yang ia pindahkan kesamping tubuhnnya. Sementara tangan Hali beralih menahan kepala Taufan dan kembali menciumnya.

Ciuman Halilintar terasa kasar, menuntut, dan penuh kemarahan. Lidahnya menggerilya menjelajahi seisi mulut Taufan membuat sang empunya mengerang. Taufan tahu ini salah, ia tahu ini tidak benar, dan tahu ini menjijikan. Ia merasakannya, merasakan bahwa dirinya begitu hina. Ia, jijik dengan semua ini, Taufan tak suka. Dan tanpa disadarinya sebuah kekuatan menghampirinya, ah atau Halilintar yang lengah? Ia menggigit lidah Halilintar yang bergerak didalam mulutnya membuat pemuda bermata merah itu terkejut dan meringis. Dan seketika Taufan mengambil kesempatan membenturkan dahi mereka dan menghempaskan tubuh Halilintar kesamping.

Bunyi bedebam yang cukup keras membuat Halilintar meringis. Punggungnya terasa sakit dan kepala mendadak pusing setelah menghantam lantai. Ia terhuyung mencoba duduk dan memfokuskan pandangannya. Dan mata delimanya membelalak seiring perasaannya yang terasa berat.

Taufan kacau, topinya tak lagi menghias kepala, rambutnya mencuat asal, keringat membasahi kulitnya, dan pakaiannya yang terlihat tak beraturan. Ia merangkak, menyeret kakinya yang lumpuh, tangannya mengapai-gapai kursi rodanya yang cukup jauh. Ia biarkan debu-debu ia seret hingga menempel dibaju seragamnya, sesekali ia meludah dan mengusap kasar bibirnya hingga panas, ia lakukan apapun asal ia menjauh, menjauh dari Halilintar dengan wajah kacau memerah menahan marah dan juga sebuah ekspresi yang membuat napas Halilintar tercekat. Sebuah ekspresi yang tak pernah Halillintar sangka akan ditujukan Taufan padanya, sebuah ekpresi ketakutan dan jijik disaat bersamaan.

"Kau brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek!"

Untuk kali ini umpatan Taufan tak lagi membuat hatinya menghangat. Hatinya kebas, sakit, dan berat. Dan melihat Taufannya yang merangkak ketakutan menjauhinya, membuatnya sadar. Segala hal yang ia lakukan salah, ia memang manusia menjijikan, dan Taufan tak seharusnya bersama dirinya yang brengsek dan hina ini.

Meski tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sulit digerakkan juga kakinya yang terasa perih dan lengket akibat darah, Halilintar tetap mencoba bangkit. Ia mengusap wajahnya sejenak untuk menghilangkan air mata yang ia tahan. Dihampirinya tubuh Taufan yang merangkak menggapai-gapai kursi roda. Menguatkan hatinya dengan menghela napas. Kemudian diangkatnya tubuh orang yang sangat berharga baginya itu.

Taufan terkejut, ia memberontak dan meronta dari Halilintar yang mengangkat tubuhnya. Namun pemuda bermata merah itu bergeming. Ia berjalan dengan tenang menghampiri kursi roda Taufan yang sudah berada diambang pintu akibat rodanya yang bergerak karena digapai Taufan tadi.

Taufan mengigit bibirnya akibat Halilintar yang semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada tubuh Taufan. Semakin ia memberontak semakin Halilintar mengeratkan pegangannya. Taufan frustasi, ia jijik, ia tak suka. Dan dengan reflek sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi kiri Halilintar. Dan pemuda itu berhenti, terhenyak sebentar. Giginya bergemeretuk, rahangnya mengeras hingga suara rendah ia keluarkan membuat Taufan membeku.

"Aku tahu aku menjijikan, namun untuk sekali ini, izinkan aku membantumu, menggendongmu. Biarkan aku melakukannya untukmu bukan untuk keegoisanku, sebagai temanmu."

Taufan menahan gemetar tubuhnya. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Ia tak mengerti dengan perasaannya, ada suatu firasat ini adalah terakhir kalinya ia akan digendong Halilintar, atau malah terakhirnya ia akan melihat Halilintar? Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, Taufan merasa harus mengalungkan tangannya dileher Halilintar dan merasakan hangatnya tubuh sang sahabat. Dan Taufan membiarkan perasaannya bercampur aduk, membiarkan esok hari tetap misteri.

XXXXX

/gali lubang

Tolong salahkan teman2 saya nganu, otak saya yang ga bisa diajak kompromi, 2 makhluk unyu ini, juga sebuah artikel asal china, salahkan semuanya! Salahkan!

Artikel yang saya maksud adalah sebuah artikel tentang 2 sahabat di china bernama Zhang dan Xie. Kisahnya memang luar biasa, persahabatan yang luar biasa. Tapi otak saya yang agak gesrek malah belokin kisahnya jadi begini, ya gusti...

Niat awal friendship, sumpah! Tapi dasar ya, kalau tengah malem itu otak bisa gesrek kapan aja. Ini juga akibat obrolan saya dengan salah satu teman di fb yang agak nganu tentang sebuah project yang kami kerjakan. Jadi, jika nanti ada sebuah fic dengan ada nama saya didalamnya dan ada sedikit ide kayak gini nyempil, itu jelas bukan plagiat yaaaa~ Ada juga yang seenak jidat nyodorin saya fic rate-M tengah malem, jadi deh fic horror ini. Saya cuma bersyukur berhasil ga naruh adegan nganu/nak.

Oke! Sekian cuap-cuap saya yang ga penting.

Oh ya, mungkin barangkali ada yang mau flame, silahkan ya, tapi _**PAKAI AKUN, PLEASE**_. Kalau ga punya, buat dulu ya? Kalau guest nanti bisa saya hapus lhooo~

Full of Love,

Trix

/ngubur diri dilubang


End file.
